


Three Moments in Time

by Cinaed



Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they kiss, they've both had about six or seven drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Who Shot Sherlock."

The first time they kiss, they’ve both had about six or seven drinks, and so the kisses are clumsy and hot and overeager, all self-restraint and common sense gone as hands tangle in clothes and hips grind together. They are, cliched as it may seem, in the bathroom of a bar, Greg pressed against one of the stall doors and David leaning into him. The kisses are especially unwieldy, more of a smashing of their faces together than anything else, and a collision with Greg’s teeth leaves David with a split lip that he has to lie away with a mumble of ‘tripped’ when Bobby asks him about it later. 

The day after, he accidentally meets Greg’s gaze in the hallway, and the other man frowns before he ducks his head and flees in the opposite direction. David watches the blush spread on Greg’s neck and how his ears turn pink, runs his tongue along the cut on his lip (he almost savors the aftertaste of copper), and tries to ignore the ache in his chest. 

 

*

 

The second time they kiss, David is the designated driver and Greg is totally plastered. It’s the night after Greg passed his proficiency exam and became a full-fledged CSI, and the lab technicians are celebrating at their favorite bar. David’s lost track of how many drinks Greg has had, but apparently enough for Greg to want to give every lab rat a lap dance and a kiss (Archie glares, David Phillips blushes, Bobby laughs, and Jacqui smirks and slaps Greg on the ass). David forgets how to breathe when Greg lands in his lap, his alcohol-drenched mouth pressing against David’s suddenly dry lips in the next instant, the other man’s mouth slick and warm and teasing. A moment later everyone is laughing at how bright red David’s face has gotten, but as Greg parades back to his seat, David slouches in his seat and resists the urge to ask if Greg gave _everyone_ tongue. 

  
The day after, he eyes Greg, wondering how much of a hangover the other man has, not to mention how much he remembers of last night, and Greg meets his gaze and almost, maybe, possibly leers (but that could be only David’s imagination, and he could just be giving David a friendly smile). He feels his face heat up and this time he’s the one who turns and runs like the coward he is. The aftertaste of alcohol haunts him for the rest of the day. 

 

*

 

The third time they kiss, Greg has had maybe one drink and David has had…well, he’s forgotten how many, but enough to make his head buzz and his words tumble from his lips in an almost languid fashion. He’s had enough alcohol, at least, to embolden him enough to catch Greg’s shoulders and tug him in for a kiss. This kiss is slow and almost ridiculously _careful_, because David wants to map the shape of the other man’s mouth with his tongue and his lips, in case there isn’t a fourth time. Their bodies are barely touching, just enough for David to feel the heat from Greg’s frame, but that is more than enough contact for him. Greg’s mouth is wet and tastes vaguely of the salt from his margarita, and David just…loses himself in the sensations. 

The day after, he is in the break room when Greg strolls in and casually -- oh-so-casually -- sits down next to him so that their knees are touching, and in an offhand tone invites him to the diner after shift. There is a slight pink tinge on the other man’s face, and David can feel his own ears warming, but this time neither of them ducks his head and flees. There is no aftertaste of salt like he expected, but there _is_ an odd flavor that reminds David of euphoria and satisfaction in his mouth as he breathes out ‘sure.’ 

 


End file.
